


Libidine

by vivianne_leigh



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnancy Kink, Reader is dfab, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, implied only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianne_leigh/pseuds/vivianne_leigh
Summary: Eddie finally has some time to himself.





	Libidine

Pathetic. _Pathetic_.

 

He’s supposed to be upstanding, virtuous, gentlemanly- the perfect suitor and husband, to a tee. Instead, he’s hunched over in the dark, teeth digging into his lip thinks about you. It’s wrong, he thinks to himself, as his fingers trail down his torso to tease at the waist of his pants. He doesn’t even know what kind of woman you are, but he can’t deny how appealing you look- soft skin and bright eyes, and under the blandly colored Murkoff uniform he can even make out gentle curves.

 

Even as he takes his hardness in his hand with a groan, he can’t shake the ugly guilt that stirs in his mind. He’s doing this _wrong;_ he hasn’t even spoken to you yet, merely watched from afar as you worked - some kind of advisor, he guesses - around the facility, but just the sight of you fills him with a want _,_ a kind of palpable need that reduces him to a stuttering young boy again. It’s making him _weak_ and he **hates** himself for it, for not being able to control himself long enough to make you his.

 

And that’s what he’s feeling, isn’t it? _Weakness_. Eyes sliding shut, he lets his fingers tease down his shaft, the feathery touch drawing out a shaky noise. He thinks of your hair, your smooth skin, your _lips._ He imagines your delicate hands fawning over him, lavishing him with love, being the perfect bride and wife. The image of you in a wedding gown, radiant and flawless has him moaning, hips rocking towards his palm. You'd be so good to him, obedient and tender, everything expected of a woman. His thumb circles around the tip of his cock and in his mind’s eye he sees you, kneeling at the foot of the bed before him, lips curved into a soft smile. You might be a virgin - you  have  to be- but Eddie bets he could make you _purr_ , work you open with his fingers and if you’re good, his mouth. He wants to take this slow, to relish these fantasies for as long as possible, but he can’t stop himself from going faster, rougher as he imagines the noises you’d make when he buries his tongue between your thighs.

 

(He has no idea what you taste like, if he’s being honest, but if it’s anything like the way you smell then he knows you’re delicious.)

 

The thought makes him shudder, hard. As his thrusts speeds up a moan pushes past his lips and he stifles himself by biting the his knuckles. He always gets this worked up when he thinks of you; it must be your fault, somehow, but he can forgive you. As he roughly fucks his hand, he imagines it’s not his own hand getting him off, but rather yours instead. Eddie grunts as he feels his dick twitch, and he grits his teeth in anticipation. Another pathetic whine escapes him as he loses himself in the fantasy of making you his, watching you cry out as he fills you to the brim, husband and wife together at last. He’s so, _so_ close, drunk on thoughts of you and the friction of his palm _,_ that all it takes is for him to picture you round with child - _his child_ \- before he falls apart with a strangled gasp. His release oozes down his fingers, warm and thick, and as hazy  with pleasure as his vision is he can still see your face in his mind's eye. Exhausted yet satisfied, he leans back and focuses on remembering how to breathe, still dizzy with the afterglow.

 

It's just this once, he tells himself, but he knows he’s lying.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write Eddie beatin his meat, okay?


End file.
